love will find a way
by pinkblossom13
Summary: May and Drew's beloved daughter is accidentally sent back in time! what will happen in her absent? how will she find her way back? and how will May's and Drew's past forms take it when they find out? will it tear them apart or bring them together! R
1. Chapter 1

Summary: May and Drew's beloved daughter is accidentally sent back in time! what will happen in her absent? how will she find her way back? and how will May's and Drew's past forms take it when they find out? will it tear them apart or bring them together! you find out!.

Pinkblossom: sorry i couldn't edit it I'm just so tired. *yawn* well here it it is enjoy. R&R

* * *

"Yuki-sama!" an old maid shouted alarmed, her eyes filled with worry as she looked around the large property "where are you!" she shouted once again running around freaking out.

Green house~

A little girl hidden within the leaves giggled softly, hearing the old maid call out for her, but refused to answer.

What a worry wort. She rolled her eyes as she petted the purple colored cat's head. "Espeon (sp?)..." she said in a genital voice "do you think momma and papa would let me have my own Pokemon soon"

Yuki has always loved pokemon since she was born. But of course since both of her parents were top coordinators. And was born with many pokemon to look after her before any maids were hired. She always wanted to be just like her parents May and Drew

she asked twirling a long leaf in her hands, as the cat like Pokemon tilted its head confused before mewing.

Staring at the cat she moved the long leaf stem a little to her left seeing as her moms pokemon followed it. She moved it to her right quickly seeing the black beady eyes dart with the same speed.

Laughing she gave it to the split tailed pokemon "don't kill it now" she smiled. Getting off the dirt floor. "Miss. Yuki!!"

busted. (espeon left after hearing the ladies voice)

Wincing at the high pitch voice she turned around to face her care taker. "what are you doing in this filthy place!" her eyes widen as she bent down and quickly dusted the child's pink winter dress. It went down to her knees and had white four balls of fluff as buttons and had a white furry neckline.

"Nothing!" Yuki pouted her emeried eyes staring at the old women in frustration. " I just wanted to play with the pokemon" she sighed as the maid gave her a disapproving look.

"you are far you young, madam" she began tyeing the little girls white doll like shoes. "but I'm 5" she said holding up her hand. "thats a whole hand" she continued

the maid started to laugh as she pinched the little brunettes checks. "aw, your still so cute." she coyed as if Yuki was nothing but a mire baby.

"now come along miss. Your mother and father are waiting for you" the maid said holding out her hand waiting for the little girl to take it.

Looking blankly at the hand she hesitated, thinking if she should take it or just walk off. Sighing she know her parents would be disappointed if she did that so to her dislike she grabbed a hold of her arm while muttering a small " I'm not a baby" before being lead away.

* * *

"welcome back" a long line of maids and butlers said in unison as the door opened reveling the little miss.

"Ohayo!" she shouted saying good morning to everyone while dropping her coat and kicked off her shoes. Running up the read carpet she knew that her parents where probably still in bed.... well her mother anyway.

* * *

"Yuki!" a sweet voice squealed seeing the emerald eyed girl. The beautiful brunette jumped out of the large king sized bed in her red silky night dress, and tackled her daughter in a hug.

"mommy" the five year old giggled, her face buried within the long brown strands, as her mom kissed her head.

While the two were busy they didn't hear the door from the walk in closet close until a velvet voice called out "stop smothering her May" the green haired male called over toward his wife. He did his signature hair flip as he walked over toward the two in a pair of blue jeans and a white t-shirt that showed an awesome view of his six pack.

"Daddy!" the girl squalled running out of her mothers arm and into the warmth of her fathers loving embrace.

Sighing fakely he looked down to his little bundle of joy "Yuki I fear for your husband..." he looked toward his wife who was sitting on the wooden canopy bed, and smirked.

"why?" she asked clueless, as May looked just as clueless, not getting the hint.

"because if you act any more like your mother.. I can almost guarantee that he'll go nuts" he laughed as the two females in the room pouted.

"your so mean!" May shouted fling a red pillow over toward Drew.

But it missed....And it accidentally hit their daughter.

"look what you did!" May said pointing her index finger at her husband while running toward Yuki and hugged her close to her chest.

"who flung the pillow, again?" he asked sarcastically rolling his emerald green eyes, mocking her. Grumbling May kissed her daughters head once again.

"your fathers a cruel cruel person" she faked cried.

"Don't tell her that!"

"oh and why not_ Drewy"_ she smiled using her nick name for him when they were still dating.

She and her daughter walked back slowly knowing what was going to happen.

Getting up he flashed them a dark smirk before charging for them. "run Mommy!" Yuki cheered as she managed to dodged her father by slipping under his legs. But two arms wrapped around her tiny wast and lifted her up into the air.

"ahh!" she shouted as her father throw her onto the bed. Quickly followed by her mother.

Sitting up she giggled at one of her parents usually antics.

The family was having a nice peace full moment when a knocked came from the wooden double doors.

Breaking the little family time.

Drew walked over toward the door. Composing himself he answered the door "yes?" his voice professional changing from a warm feel to a cold one.

"the preparations are ready" one of the servants said.

"good" he nodded "you may leave" as quick steeps faded away.

Yuki's pov.

"surprise?" I asked use to how my dad spoke to people other then friends and family.

"oh no you don't" my mom voiced knowing that I would some how get it out of my dad. I always do.

"but.."

"no buts young lady, go get changed" she said warmly. Pouting I sighed "fine"

I loved my mommy and daddy. And disappointing or hurting them would kill me inside,but sometimes listing to them can be tough. Especially when you want to know something really really bad!

'oh well' I sighed looking up to rows of crystal candlers leading toward my room. What can I say I'm a scardy Meowth when it comes to the dark.

* * *

walking out of my room I was in a pretty pink dress that tied in the back in a pretty white bow.

There was cherry blossom petals on the vile thingy on top of the baby pink material while under neath that was a layer of white. The went up to my waist and down to my ankles. The top was ruffled up with a rectangle neck line that had a nice white outline while the shoulders proofed out. I had my hair n little pigtails like my mommy had when she was little..or so she says.. and nice white pearly shoes with white stockings. Wore a pink choker thingy.

"miss" Ai-chan said smiling at me. She was one of the maids that was meant to take care of me. But unlike Misa she was nice and lots of fun! She would let me see the pokemon and feed them also! And when my parents were working she would play and keep me company.

"this way" she smiled pointing toward the the living room. She offered me her hand as I took it quickly. Did I mention that I liked her better the most of the stuck up maids?

"Yuki!!" hearing the familiar voice I looked down and gasped. "Ruki-kun!!" I shouted running down to my long time friend Ruka Katchem.

He was one year older then me and lived in paltot town so I wasn't able too see him much, but at time like this I was sure happy to see him.

I jumped on him meaning to give him a hug but acedently made us fall. "HAPPY 5TH BIRTHDAY YUKI-CHAN!!" was shoued as I finally notce what was going on.

Pretty. The whole room was decreated butifuly as every one wasn't dressed formaly but not causialy either.

My parents and Ruka's parents walked over to us. "see what I mean just like May" my dad sighed as I stuck my toung out at him.

"yeah and I'm proud" I stated as the adults laughed. As I felt something pinched my elbow.

"hay Yuki?" looking down I saw Ruki-kun's calm face"yeah?" I asked.

"could you...I don't know... GET OFF ME!!" he shouted his once calm face turned beat red. As I jumped off him. "sorry!!" I cried helping him up.

"na.. it's ok" he sighed "no harm no foul" she simpley stated smiling at me.

I felt my feet tocking nothing but air as my daddy picked me op and carried me like a dolly. "so how does it feel being five years old?" my mom asked her blue eyes sprrkilng at me.

Putting my small palm on my chin I tought "hum... it fells awesome!!" I shouted hapilly as some of my other friends came up to me. "why don't you go have fun, bugger" my dad said putting me down and kissed my head like mommy always does.

Nodded "come on Ruki-chan!" I called as I quickly grabbed his hand and draged him away from the parents. To play.

party over~~ night```

I waved bye to my last friend as she ran out for toward her car. "see you at school Yuki!!" she shouted waving frankly back. Nodding I walked back in as the door man closed it.

"good night Miss. Yuki" he said in a stiff voice as I said night also while walking into my room.

* * *

hoping over the various gifts from new clothes to electronics I walked over to my big girls bed. But not before changing into my pink pajamas with a carmander on it. Yawn snuggled into my bed.

Knock knock

"yes" I yawned my eyes almost closed.

My mom and dad walked in hid something behind their backs. This evidently got my attrition. Sitting up I watched them carefully.

"Whats that?" I asked innocently. With my emeried eyes shining with child Cherishostiy. Thank you dad.

"well.." they began."yes..." I encouraged them to go on.

"we still haven't given you our presents yet" my dad said sitting on my bed with mommy on his lap.

"you got me something" Score! Mom and dad really does love me a lot! First a party now this!

"what is it" I asked eagerly. As they both gave me a nice wrapped box. One was green with a blue bow and the other one was red with a white bow.

In a matter of second I tor it apart. I gasped "I LOVE YOU!!" I shouted jumping at my parents making sure not to damage the two gifts.

In the boxes were two pokeballs. "i thought you said I couldn't have one till I was 10?" I asked confused at the sudden change.

"well we thought about it" my mom started playing with daddy's wedding ring"and we seen how you love our pokemon. So we thought you would love them two" daddy finished "pulse your growing... and boys" I heard my dad mudded as my mom smacked his head.

"Drew!" she shouted as I laughed. Grabbing the two pokeballs I pressed the center and and Eve came out of the one in the red box while a growlithe came out for daddy's box. "Cute!" I squalled jumping off the bed to great my new pokemon.

"hi my names Yuki Hana Hayden, its nice to meet you" I smiled "i like lots of sweets but hate daddy's loud follower and I love flowers like Lilies and.."

"honey.." my parents interrupted sweat dropping. "yeah?" I asked turning back toward them" I dont think they understand just yet, sweety" my mom said pointing to the two pokemon who were tilting there head sideways with a question mark hovering above their heads.

"hehe... I guess so" I laughed rubbing the back of my head " but we'll be the best friends right!" I shouted excitedly as the two barked/mewed in agreement. They seem to understand.

"huh?" I bent down toward my pokemon once again "whats this" I asked as I touched the warm silver heart shaped metal. So shiny.

"do you like it?" my mother knelling down next to me while petting the Growlithe. "yeah.." I was still mesmerizd by how growlith was rubbing its head agenst her palm wanting her to keep petting him. While my dad wathed us from the bed.

I heard a little mew coming from the little fox like pokemon as it walked closer toward me shyly. I held out my hand as I started to pet it's her like my mom. 'please like me' I hoped not wanting one of my first pokemon to be unconformable with me.

"I did it!" I shouted happily as the little Eevee jumped before rubbing its small head with in my palm.

"looks like she likes you" my mom winked "but of course she's a Hayden after all" he added smugly flipping his hair as my mom and I rolled our eyes.

"well its getting late, Yuki.." my dad began looking toward the clock that read 10:00p.m. I know what that meant.

"aww please daddy" I batted my eyelashes wanting to stay up and play with my new pokemon and gifts.

Normal.

Avoiding eye contact drew look over toward his wife for help. "May.." he strained her name. "your daughter" his eyes darting to the little girl and back to her.

Sighing the beautiful women smiled gently. "Yuki, you know you have school tomorrow" she said to her new 5 year old daughter, giving her 'the look.'

"yeah, yeah I know" she puffed out her cheeks making her look like a blow fish as the pokemon were starting to nod off.

"Eevee" my father called as the half asleep pokemon walked clumsily over toward the green haired man.

Picking up the small pokemon he removed a silver bracelet with a pink dangling flower charm hanging from it. "whats that daddy" Yuki asked pointing at the bracelet as her vision started to fog up.

"this is another one of your gifts" he replied slipping it onto his daughters right wrist. "its pretty" she yawned cutely again crawling into bed.

Grabbing the two pokeballs from her bed she whispered "Return" as a red stream of light hit the two pokemon sending it back into its ball. Yuki pressed the white middle part gently as the ball shrunk twice its size.

Admiring the shiny red and white marble sized pokeball she didn't here her parents call her.

"Yuki,Yuki!,.. Yuki!!" they shouted as their daughter jumped "huh?" she replied intelligently tilting her head sideways. "yes?"

the two adults sweat dropped at their daughter. Her palm was open and each of the parents grabbed the small pokeballs. "watch" her mom said as she placed one of the pokeballs next to the pink crystal flower as Drew placed the other one in on the other side.

"now you can never lose them" May explained as Yuki gave a soft smile "thank yo-" but sleep took over as her head hit the pillow.

"good night sweety" may whispered into her daughters ear and kissed her forehead one last time before walking over toward the door as Drew did the same but whispered a soft I love you and followed his wife back to their bed room. But of course not without a flick of his lush green hair.

but unknown to the happy family their most important treasure was about to be taken away from them.

End of chappy!

* * *

Pinkblossom: I'm so tired right now . this came to me when I couldn't sleep. I read a story about May and Drew having kids and love the idea so I wrote this!~

please tell me if theres something wrong ^.^~

ty~

I hope you like it! **READ AND REVIEW~ **

have a nice day! ^~^


	2. Chapter 2

Pinkblossom: what's up peoples, I finally manage to upload!....I mean update!

I had a crazy week! I tripped on thin air again! And procrastinated all of my work and then my substitute teacher kept giving me the glare! And I wasn't doing anything wrong!

Gurr all well the whole class hated her also so no biggy since shes gone next week yea!!!!* throw confetti* yea! again so enough of my day that most if not all of you don't care about and to the story!

P.S if any one has open office please contact me I need help badly

_Summary: May and Drew's beloved daughter is accidentally sent back in time! what will happen in her absent? how will she find her way back? and how will May's and Drew's past forms take it when they find out? will it tear them apart or bring them together!_

* * *

4:00A.M

_'mommy'_ I yawned seeing a bright light shine through my blurry version. Sitting up slowly I rubbed the crusts out of my eyes.

"bi" I head from my window. Getting off the bed I stumbled around till I managed to get to the window and pushed the curtains to one side and gasped.

"celibi!" I gasped, my eyes widen.

There floating out side my window was none other then the legendary Celebi. It shot a lime green sparkling aura The creature had an abnormal eggplant shaped head with two curved antenna resting at the top and a pair of large crystal blue eyes with black rings around them. It held a very small frame which had shining little silver wings on the back.

"amazing" I wispered mesmerized what a great day. First I got a party, then Ruki came to see me, I got a necklace and a bracelet, two pokemon and now I can see Celebi!...... Just wow.

I have always taken an interest in legendary pokemon since I was really little! I loved how they were a mystery to the world and only a few people were able to actual see them. My mommy would always tell me about her jeroney with uncle Ash and Brock, although daddy would sometimes get ….um...what was the word...jell...jelly?....jello...jealous! Yeah thats it ! Jealous! Daddy would get jealous because he didn't like boys around mommy, hehe, but mommy would always say she loved him so no worry! Any way I would use to sneak books from my parents library just to look and sometimes read about all of them. This was just a dream come true!...

I stared in aww as it caught me staring and flew off as I accidental pushed ageist the window wanting to tell it to wait, but unknowing that it was unlocked...

"AHHHHH!" I screamed as I fell out. Thinking fast I grabbed one of the ledges of the house. "HELP!!" I dangled out into the cold as giant tears slid down my cheeks when I thought about dieing and never being able to see my parents again.

"YUKI!!" I head a deep voice shout from above.

"DADDY!!" I continued to cry seeing my dad as my mom gasped with with a horror struck face.

My hands were getting numb from both the cold winter and the force I used to keep holding on. "grab my hand!" my dad shouted stretching one of his hands for me as my mother clenched on to the back of his shirt. Trying to bring myself up my strength depleted as I let go.

I saw everything In slow motion. My mother's screaming out my name as tears fell continuously, My dad eyes filled with shock and grief as he watched me fall with tears in the brim in his eyes. And all the servants gasped with a hand over their mouth from the bottom.

And if possible everything....just stopped?

A bright forest green light engulfed me as I found Celebi opening up, what I believe is a time portal, as it sucked us in, and time began once again. "...YUKI!!" I head from the beginning of the sparkling lime green liquid looking tunnel. "Mommy!!" I shouted seeing my parents "Daddy!!!" the tunnel slowly closed up.

"Celebi!" I cried looking at the time pokemon hovering in front of me. "I want to back!" I begged "I want my mommy and daddy!"

I knew I sounded selfish right now. And right after the great Celebi saved me too. But I don't care!

I'm a little girl and I want my parents.

The green pokemon looked at me in confusion as it tilted its head. "bi?" it was hopeless. It couldn't understand me. So I did the only thing a 5-year old knows how to do at this point.....cry.

Yes, I cried.

my heart ached as I scrunched into a little ball, hugging my knees to my face. And thought back.

I read about Celebi once. A long time ago when I was three years old....well my mom did the reading but I listened whole heartily. Absorbing every word that was spoken till the point where I could recite the whole book. Any way it was said that Celebi was a time pokemon ,obsessive, but the reason why it was so rare to spot was not because it was hiding all around the world, but because it could jump through any time period it wanted.

And thats what scared me the most.

If we ended up in the future I wouldn't be able to survive on my own. The same thing for the past but at least I knew enough information to manage to keep myself out of trouble. But above all, the one thing I really wanted right now was to be back home. Safe. And in the loving and conferring embrace of my mom, dad, and even the nannies.

Something was wrong.

Snapping out of my thought as I felt the gravity around me that was once frozen, started back again.

"AHHH!" I screamed once again as I made my way down.

Forcing my eyes closed I prepared for the long drop.

'_help me....' _

* * *

Pinkblossom: so how did you like it!! please review if you like it, and want more or if theres something that you didn't like that I could fix!!

Yuki's a very intelligent girl like her father yet still manages to keep an innocent aura.

Just in case some of you didn't figure that out ^.^

once again if there are any other Open office users please contact me! my email is PLEASE thank you! ^~^

**R&R**


	3. Drew

Pinkblossom: sorry for the long wait! Hope you people like this chapter! I was kind of out of it when I wrote this but I think it was ok for one of my zoning out moments haha~

OH and i hate writting like 'ros rosey roselia!' it just pisses me off sometimes but sometimes I'll write it to help the story flow better~ please dont hate me!~

hope you like it!!~

**READ AND REVIEW~**

**R&R~**

_Summary: May and Drew's beloved daughter is accidentally sent back in time! what will happen in her absent? how will she find her way back? and how will May's and Drew's past forms take it when they find out? will it tear them apart or bring them together!_

Present.~

Yuki.

May cried just thinking about her lost child as drew held her close to his chest. Leading her out of their daughters room he brought them back toward their room.

Sitting down on the edge of their king sized bed he placed his wife onto his lap "May" he whispered seeing as his wifes tears fell down continuously. "please calm down" he hated it when ever she cried; and this time no matter what, he couldn't stop them from falling.

"D-d-drew"she shuddered as he hugged tightly "aren't you s-sad" she sniffled. Kissing her tear streaked cheek he he whispered gently in to her ear "of coarse I am but we can't do anything now" he felt her shift her head in a nod.

"but I just want my baby back" she cried calming down. "I wish I could bring her back but" he heart clenched "all we can do now is wait for Celebi to bring her back" he wanted to cry. All he really wanted to do is brake down, and sob all his sorrows away. But...he couldn't; he knew that he had to stay strong not only for himself but for his wife also.

"w-will she ever come back" she cried baring her face into her husbands bare chest. (he sleeps top less and Pj's pants).

He didn't know what to say. She might be able to, but what are the chances that a person would be able to see the legendary Celebi twice? "lets just hope" he whispered softly shutting his eyes while letting out a single tear drop....

~~ past~~

"Roselia!" hearing Roselia shout I turned my head to see what all the commotion was about. Seeing her point a blue rose hand up toward the sky I looked up only to see a bright star falling. But not any ware.

Heading right toward us!!

my eyes widen. I knew that if I didn't move now I would be doomed. "D_rew!! MOVE!'_" she shouted as I felt a soft like object force me down.

BOOM!!

"Rose! _'drew'" _the rose pokemon gasped seeing a large plot hole where her owner once stood. Rushing on her green stubby less she knelled by the edge and called out "DREW,can you hear me! Drew!"

no response.

Getting worried she ran over toward Drew's bag and dug into his front pocket of his forest green backpack. Searching for a pokeball.

'come on' she thought pulling out various things. 'pencil, rose, note book, rose, key chain of rose, picture of may.. ooo so going to tease him about this later" she thought putting the picture off toward

The side as she continued 'tooth brush, wallet, and more roses!!, dam it drew!" her beady eyes started to water thinking about how much pain her trainer was probably in.

rubbing her tear away she pulled out the last thing a pokeball.... POKEBALL!!

quickly she pressed the middle white button which shot a stream of red light released the pokemon withing. "_'why are you interrupting my sleep'_" it roared seeing the green pokemon and not Drew.

"D_rew's in trouble!!_" moving her arms franticly she pointed her red flower at the giant whole. _"in there'" _

without another word the green bugged eyed pokemon (doesn't it look buggy?) flew off toward the massive hole.

Flying down the dragon like pokemon looked left and right for his rose loving trainer. "Drew!" it roared hoping for an answer.

Drew Pov~

I felt the air knocked out of me as my body indented a large reminder into the ground. 'arg' I tried to open one my eyes although I succeeded it still brought a little pain. Propping my body up onto one of my uninjured arm I sighed. How the heck am I going to get out of this.

The hole was pretty deep and it was midnight so no one would be able to here me yell.

"W-w-who are y-you" a small mousy voice spoke as I looked down. My eyes widen.

There was a frigging girl laying on top my body!! she had long brown hair that want a little passed her shoulders and were split in the middle making it look like pigtails. Her face had a tint of red as she looked up at me with innocent emerald eyes. She wore a pink night dress with a baby charmander in the front.

She looked familiar, like I've seen her some where before...but ...where?

But I let that though pass as I heard a loud noise above us.

"Drew" I heard my pokemon roared. Looking up I saw my Flygon flying in circles while calling out my name.

Roselia.

I knew that she was the one to release him from his container. Remind me to give her some extra pokeblocks.

"Down here!!" I shouted as a small fist grabbed onto my purple jacket. "it's ok" I patted her heads.

All thought I don't like to show my kind side doesn't mean I don't have one. "thats my pokemon, he wont hurt us" I whispered as I felt her nodded.

"There you are" the pokemon sighed as he landed onto the ground, while clouds of dust flew everywhere.

"cough*cough* thats gross" the girl complained swatting the air around her. Chuckling I saw Flygon look at the girl in confusion. "Tell you later" I said as he nodded picking me up gently making sure I was all right before picking up the mysterious girl.

"AHHH" she shouted as flygon flew us out of the god forbidden hole. Setting us down he made sure I had a tree to lean my throbbing my back agents.

"Drew!!" I heard Roselia shout running over toward me. Her beady eyes watery. As she threw herself at me.

I ground. As the extra wait strained my back. "I'm so sorry" she panicked, getting off quickly. She waved her rose hands franticly as a clam voice interrupted her freaking out session.

Normal pov.~

"um..who are you" she asked not daring to move closer to the green haired male. He managed to chuckling his eyes bored into hers. "no, what or yours and what the heck are you" he answered with another question.

Inflating her checks she pointed at him stubborn "but I asked you first!"

"so" he replied flicking a lock of his grassy colored hair.

A gasped she looked at the older gentlemen. "but...but!... you have to!!" she couldn't think up of a reason and now felt like a huge idiot.

"who said" he smirked. But It quickly faded as the little girl bottom lip began to tremble. ".don't" but it was too late, the little girl began to wail.

Struggling to get up he walked up toward her. "ok .ok I'll go first" he knelled down while patting her head. Her loud wheal begin to submits as she felt the old loving sensation her dad use to give. She snuffled,while nodding her head allowing him to continue.

He sighed in relief as she started to calmed down "my name is Drew Hayden"

her eyes widen and jaws dropped as her sniffles stopped. "and I am a pokemon coordinator" he finished staring at the girls dumbfounded look.

"you-you mean, t-that y-y-your The Drew Hayden from LaRousse City" she asked in shock and disbelief.

"I guess you've heard of me huh" he smirked while flipping his hair. "but of course..who hasn't"

_daddy_ She wanted to say but knew that it would become disastrous if she did. But wow, mom was right when she said that daddy was cocky.

Giggling she looked up. Guess it's my turn. " my name is Yuki, and I'm five years old" she smiled showing him a whole hand and an extra finger. "and I'm a **little girl**" she emphasized little girl as if she was teaching him a new word.

Imitating Drew she flipped her hair and smirked. Rolling his gorges eyes he showed her six fingers. "this is six, and this is five" he said putting one hand down leaving the other in the air. "your not a bright little girl now are you" he taunt as she blushed at the miscalculation. "whatever" she mumbled stomping over his foot and walked over to the tree Drew was previously leaning on, and gently closed her eyes.

Felling moist air blow into her face she opened her eyes and streaked "Ab sol!" it shouted as the girl ran toward the struggling to get up boy. "DREW!"she shouted latching onto his neck. Tugging onto the little girls arms he turned around after giving up on her release.

A white and nave blue pokemon walked near him. It had a midnight blue colored face as a giant blue crescent like moon came out the side of its face. It walked on fore legs and had a shining white coat.

"Roselia.." he began giving his rose pokemon a dull look.

"what?" she asked popping its green pointy head out of his backpack with yet another red and white pokeball.

"this isn't a party" he twitched as the Roselia was mental debating if it should accidental release the pokemon within or do what her master had said. "Roselia.."he strained giving her a glare.

"fine, fine" she dropped the ball back into the ball. "party pooper" she murmured as she quickly gave in innocent look seeing as Drew had over heard and gave her a direct glare.

Absol walked over toward his master and the unfamiliar girl. "this is my Absol" the teen age boy said petting the pokemon's smooth white fur.

Yuki pov~

Absol?...Oh I remember! Daddy from the future would always make sure that when I played out side Absol and Flygon was there to watch me even tough the maids were watching me. He was always so protective.

Walking our from behind Drew's leg. I ran an hugged the moon faced pokemon. "ABSOL!" I shouted laughing all the way.

Tilting its head side way in confusion he looked at his master; giving him a 'who is this' look.

Drew's pov~

Absol gave me a weird glance as if asking who the heck Yuki was. To tell the truth I hadn't had the slightest idea either. Most people run away from Absol not toward it.

"Um...Yuki?"

"yes" the 'math wiz's' voice replied as her face was buried with in Absol's white fur.

"what the heck are you doing?" I asked with an arched green eye brow. What a weird girl.

"Huh?" she asked lifting her head "what do you mean?"

"haven't you heard" I paused as if expecting her to have an epiphany.

"....." she gave a blank look.

You have got to be kidding me.

"the tail of how Absol was know for a sing of danger" I informed as a bright yellow light bulb flashed above her head.

I guess shes not that dumb. The myth about how Absol being a sign of misfortune and a bad luck pokemon was know all around the world.

"ohh, that.." she now started to pet absol's ivory fur. "I know it...just don't care about it."

her bright green eyes stared warmly at the pokemon. "my daddy had an Absol.." she tuned my way as I saw many different types of emotion. "he would always trust the Absol to take care of me when he was..away"

she looked so sad, better change the subject before it's to late.

"it's already pass midnight better get some sleep." I said walking over toward them "come on you can sleep with me tonight"

she looked up and her frown was immanently brighten.

"really!" she asked. Laughing I nodded my head.

Roselia who was previously pouting threw the bag at my face. "thanks" darn her! For get about the pokeblocks.

Opening it quickly I pulled my green sleeping bag with an attachable pillow out and unrolled it.

"get in" I sighed as Yuki kept giggling. She final stopped and crawled in. "Drew" she yawned. "hum" I answered not really paying much attention.

"thank you" she smiled, gently shutting her eye lids. "no problem kiddo" I patted her head lightly brushing her bangs.

"Night" I whispered hearing her light snore.

"aww wasn't that cute" Roselia coed as Absol rolled his eyes. "don't think I'm done with you just yet Roselia" I smirked as my back was turned toward them. I could almost feel the look of Roselia's horror struck Roselia face as I heard Absol's low chuckle.

Satisfied I closed my eyes as I listened to the small conversation/argument between the two Pokemon, while waiting for sleep to over come me.

To be continued............

Pinkblossom: if you made it throw the most boring est chapter then congratz!!! you are so awesome!! so did you like it yes, no? Need any fixing and changes? the third ...I mean forth chappy (hehe) should be coming soon!! wish me luck!

And I read a story where the author posted a embarrassment moment post and I was like wow that looks cool. So should I do something like that or no? And I would probably start fixing the first chapter because I went back to check it out and was like HOLLY CRAP there was wall to wall mistakes so yeah I'll fix that... when I'm not lazy...~

Any way remember **Read and Review~**

**R&R~**


	4. Shopping

Pinkblossom: **R&R **people please and read the bottom oh and I do not own pokemon only Yuki!!~ ^~^ enjoy~

**REVIEW~**

* * *

Ch 4 Shopping

Yuki squealed as she looked around. They finally made it to Fallabor town and everything looked so cool! There were pokemon and there trainers everywhere. There where many stores and restaurant. Yuki never did get to go out of LaRousse City much because of school but now that she could she would make the best of it.

"hay Yuki" the 15 year old boy walking next to her called. "where are you from exactly" he asked. The only information he got from her this morning was her name before she dug into her and some of his breakfast.

Looking up at her green haired companion she replied "well I'm from LaRousse City"

"humm LaRousse City, you say"

"yeah why?" she asked "oh nothing it's just that I'm from LaRousse City too and I don't think I ever seen you before."

she rolled her eyes "well lets see. I'm pretty sure you don't know everyone there since its a gigantic city, and also I'm 5 and your what 12?" he twitched "and I bet you don't go home all the time just so that you can take a poll on who lives there or not,..aren't I right" she smirked walking in fount of him while flipping her long brown hair.

'brat' he thought walking faster to catch up the the little girl. "pretty smart for a midget" he smirked seeing her fume. Clearly defective about her hight. "and I'm 15 not 12" he walked passed her and patted her head emphasizing her hight.

"bogger head" she murmured as she ran into his legs. "whats the big idea" she complained rubbing her hurt noise as Drew stopped. Looking up she realized that they had arrived at a giant mall.

Al thought she was awed by the giant building she wondered why they where here.

"Drew?"

the coordinator looked down.

"yeah?" he asked "what are we doing here?"

"i need some more suplised since** someone** ate most of mine" he said emphasizing 'someone.'

pouting she turned her head "its not my fault" she mumbled "I'm a growing girl"

"yeah, say that when you start growing" he chuckled as Yuki stomped into the store with a huff.

Walking around the large mall Yuki found one in particle that cough her interest. '~pokie plushies~'

"Drew, Drew!" Yuki cried waving her hand into the air.

"what is it?" he asked as the 5 year old pointed at the girly store. Pressing her face ageist the window she admired the only girl store.

The store's theme was of course pink showing that it was meant for girls and inside was a bunch of cute pokemon plushes, pens, pencils, notebooks, jewelry, crayons, stickers, bags, toys, and much; much more.

"can we go in" she pleaded her emerald eyes growing bigger and glossier while her bottom lip trembled. Yes it was none other then the dreaded puppy dog pout.

Sighing he nodded his head as Yuki grabbed one of his purple long sleeves and dragged him in. not paying attention to all the guys outside giving him a look of pity and sorrow.

* * *

~inside~

"ooh, look at this and this!" once in the brunette was in she went crazy as she grabbed what ever she thought was cute and shoved it into the 15 year olds face. " oh my gosh look at that!" she shouted loudly; but no one really cared since most if not all of the other girls were the same. Sighing he looked up to see what her chibi fingers was pointing at.

It was a giant machine fulled with stuffing fluff you would find in any stuff pokemon. It was pink (wow what a surprise) and covered with yellow flowers. There was even a mini stuff skitty on top of the machine looking as if it was cranking the machine.

And surrounding it was many cubbies full deflated plush pokemons. and agnst the wall were little out fits to dress them in.

' wonder if may would like something like this' he thought looking at how some of the other girls picked one from a bin and a worker helped them fill it up with cotton. As some of the older girls in the store eyed him while blushing and taking photos with their phones. 'dumb fan girls' he thought rolling his eyes.

"hay Yuki" he called ignoring the squeals of his fan girls. "stay here I'll be back, ok"

nodding her head absent mindlessly she replied with an 'un huh' while keeping her eyes on the fluffing process. Sweat dropping he walked over toward one of the blond sales ladies that was eying him earlier.

"hay you see that girl over there" he said pointing toward Yuki. The girls face turned beet read as she nodded quickly "if she wants anything just tell her to put it in a basket and I'll pay for it when I get back" he said walking off but not before telling her not to let Yuki out of the store.

* * *

~lala~

'what should I do now' he wondered while walking around aimlessly in the mall. He walked into a random store hoping for something that would interest him.

"welcome" a orange haired girl smiled popping out of no where. Her hair was in pig tails and she wore a red tank top that showed her flat stomach and a pair of low cut blue jeans.

"hi" he replied simply flicking his hair as the girl blushed. "so are you looking for something for a younger sister or niece?" she asked as he gave her an 'are you crazy' look.

Looking around he realized that he had walked into the 'little miss' store where they sell close for girls. it was known for its expensive clothes but also for the softness of the material and its beautiful jewelery.

"oh" he wisped under his breath as he spotted a rack of cloths. 'well i guess Yuki can't go walking around in her PJ's forever' he thought shuffling through some shirts thst were on the metal bar. After going through 5 racks he finally picked out a white short sleeved blouse with a picture of a rose on the left breast pocket and a baby pink tank top for the underneath.

And a pair of white tennis shoes with black laces, a pack of ankle socks, and a silver butterfly clip.

Walking up to the cash rester the same pigtailed girl faced him. "is this all sir" she asked as he nodded his head not bothering to answer. she bagged the clothing while sneaking in her phone number.

"that would be $200.50" she smiled as he handed her them money and left.

* * *

-out side-

digging into the navy blue bag he pulled out the torn up piece of paper with seven digit numbers and the name

Ashly written on it.

Walking toward the nearest trash can he tossed it away 'idiot' he thought as he walked back to 'Poke Plushies to find Yuki.

* * *

"Drew!" Yuki shouted spotting her friend as he walked into the room. "lookie at this!" she smiled showing him a Buneary plush with a red laced dressed and a red bow on top of its head.

"cute"he chuckled as she hugged it close to her chest. "thanks and guess what!"

"what?" his eye brow arched watching the excited girl was amusing.

"her name is Usagi-chan! And her birthday its today!" she giggled showing him the little birth certificate that had all the information of the little rabbit written on it in Yuki's messy handwriting.

"well thats nice, so is this all you want?" he asked patting the little girl on the head.

"humm I don't think I need anything else" she continued "But I do want that notebook and pen" she pointed at a blue spiral notebook with a piplup on it and a green pen with pink petals popping from the top with a Roselia in the middle.

"why don't you get a backpack or something?" Drew asked looking behind the counter to see walls of bags and hats.

"what for?" she asked tilting her head to the side. Her doll still hugged to her chest.

"i don't know maybe for all that" he replied sarcastically. Pointing toward all her stuff.

"ooooh, I knew that!" she blushed turning her head. Chuckling he turned around and point to two bags.

A blue backpack with velvet material with a treco on it and it was sitting on a rock and had a twig in its mouth. and A blue one made with jean material with a skitty on it and scattered cherry blossom petals around it.

"so which one" he asked the 5 year old. "do you really have to ask" she copied his sarcasm and flipped her hair. "ok so the treco it is!" he declared about to give back the skitty one "DREW!" Yuki shouted trying to jump onto the counter to grab the skitty bag before the workers did.

Smirking he handed the skitty bag over to the eager girl while returning the other one.

"would you like to pay now" a silver haired girl asked winking at Drew. "sure" he replied as she tried to make small talk.

Does this girl ever shut up. And how long does it take to ring up four object! The girl has been talking to an absent minded drew for 10 minutes now. And it was irritating Drew to no end.

Felling a slight tug on his pant leg he looked down. "whats up Yuk?" he asked

"can I get this" she pointed to a bag of poke gummy candy. "and Yuk?" she giggled. Rolling his emerald eyes "what ever you little brat" he smirked ruffling her hair.

"Hay!!"

"add this to" he old the girl who didn't notice the little conversation from Drew to Yuki a minute ago.

"oh yeah sure!" she giggled sickeningly.

5 minutes later

"FINALLY" Yuki shouted running out of the girl packed store. With drew trailing behind. "how much could that girl talk!, I swear I was so close of banging my head ageist the nearest shelf!" she exaggerated taking Usagi-chan out of the bag while Drew chuckled.

"come on lets go eat" he suggested walking out of mall followed by a cheering Yuki, as they walked to the nearest poke center.

* * *

bing bong (have no idea if the poke center has a bing sound but this one does!)

walking threw the glass sliding doors of the pokemon center the Yuki and drew walked up to the frount counter. "hello Nerse Jo-" drew's voice died as his eyes widden.

turning around the nurse look stright at the green eyed boy with the same suprised look.

"Drew?" she wispered barely auidable...

to be continued!!

* * *

ok so how did you people like it? humm bad, good, garbage, a fountain of mountain dew?

Haha ok any way does anyone know any pokemon episode with may and drew!!! please say yes or no!~

any way review!!! please I know many read and don't review so yeah!hehe my reviewing crack **sniff** ahhh.~

Review!!


	5. Chapter 5

Pinkblossom: I am soooo sorry!. I know I haven't updated in a while but my laptop ,where I usual write my stories, has recently caught a virus v right now I have manage to get a hold of a replacement P.C till my laptop gets fixed. Once again I am really sorry and I hope you guys won't give up on my story, and keep on reviewing. ~

Oh and to awesome reviewers!!~

Yujiro101 : nope I am not ending this story yet ^.^ and teehee you'll just have to wait and find out! Thanks for reviewing your awesome!~

natsumenatsumehyuuga: thank you for the complment and i'll make sure to make some Hyuuga moments =3 thanks for the suggestion!~

UnreadableMe: thanks for commenting! And I really hope you'll enjoy the future chappys =3 look forward to seeing more of your reviews~

mikanmikan: yeah I had such a great recored till now huh?. but my computer deiced that it wanted to rebel so yeah T.T thanks for reviewing though ^.^ hehe

ma-ke-hs2: thanks I'll try!~ thankie =3

3hime kun : haha thanks, glad you liked it and yep its just freak'in great huh lol thanks by the way hehe~

1998: oh first things first! I like your name! It's so cool!! oh and thanks for reviewing hope to see your review more!~

miss ugly : lol yep freak'in great! And yep thats the one and only Natsume hehe =3 oh and thankie for reviewing!~

Little-Miss-Shy-Girl :ooo love your name hehe its so Kawaiiii hehe (hope I spelled that right .) oh and I'm glad I surprised you lol love doing that!~ wish I could update but you know (read up there) thanks for reviweing!!~

ok if you managed to read all the way down to her I am so happy and I thank you for being so patient with me! I hope you all have a great day/month/year! Peace! Lol (love typing that...even if its weird v)

THANK YOU ALL AGAIN!!~~~~~~


	6. May

Pinkblossom: I'm back! Thanks for reading and being patience. my laptop is still out of order so i'll try and find time to work on this story! Thanks for reviewing also! They had encorage me lots! So thanks again!~

R&R~

Read and Review!~

* * *

"Drew?"

I didn't feel conferable as I saw the brunette and **my** daddy talk so....at ease? I mean who does this stupid fan girl think she is! The only person my daddy could ever love is my mommy and she for one is deferentially not my mommy!

I slowly grabbed a French frie and munched on it quietly as I eyed the two teens chat among them selves clearly not noticing that I was there.

Currently we were all sitting at the Pokemon center's dining area where the two were 'catching up'

_'psh, yeah right'_ I thought rolling my green eyes.

"so how's it been?" the girl 'may' said, eying Drew like a a new piece of candy inside a candy shop. "it's been good I've already won four contest ribbons" he said cockily while doing a little hair flip.

Hehe daddy's so good!

"what!!" she shrieked,

'dumb fan girl' I thought again, rolling my eyes once again while taking sips out of my bulba na cha. (Pinkblossom:this is an awesome drink I use to love it when I was little hehe)

"how!? The next grand festival isn't for another three months!"

"don't believe me" he asked feign hurt as he pulled out his silver tin box from his backpack. "see" he smirked seeing as her eyes widden awed by the four shinny ribbons displayed.

"let me guess you only have two? Wait no one am I right?" his smirk widen as her faced turned red "no!" she lied.

I giggled slightly as I watched her turn even redder.

"so what are you doing here?" Drew asked trying to save icky may from any more embersment; much to my disappointment.

"oh its because nurse Joy's chansey got sick this weekend and she needed some help" she replied all too eagerly. "and epically since todays the first day of the festival of light"

this cought my attion "whats that" I asked; even though I had already known what it was; because my parents would take me there ever year to spend some family time together. But this was it's first?

'Mommy, daddy...' I thought feeling a slight pang in my heart.

Seeing this May admeadily spoke up. "oh well its about ..um.." she said rubbing her forehead trying to think up an answer. "oh I got it" she muttered quietly thinking I couldn't here with her finger pointed up into the air " it when the city people all come together to give thanks to all of the deceased. They all come dressed up in traditional clothing and light up incense."

what? That shouldn't be right?

"what about fun stuff?" I asked, I remember ball tosses and everything!!"there has to be more!" I jumped up off my seat as both of my arms were on the wooden table holding me up.

"Yuki!" I heard daddy shout, ops hehe.

"yes?" I asked turning around slowly facing Drew and the rest of the noisy poke center.

Ok I have no problems with Daddy yelling and looking at me but I don't appreciate all of the center watching! Seriously people, three words, Get. a. life!

A warm burning sensation filled my checks as I slowly sat down. WAAA I've never been more embarrassed!

"you ok Yuki?" oh I forgot about her.

Opening mu mouth I was about to make a witty remark as I saw Drew's glare from the corner of my eye.

"yes, thank you for worrying" I mummed sinking into my seat while pouting, Dang it daddy! Why did you have to ruin my fun!

Hay Drew want to-Yawn" ops hehe didn't mean to interrupted her. Hehe but I'm glad I did.

"Yuki are you tired, already?"Drews masculine yet disbelieved voice asked as I shrugged. How should I know.

"you do know that kids need more sleep in order to develop, right?" the wanta be mommy asked.

"I am not a kid -yawn- and I don-yawn-'t need any-"

Drew chuckled softly "i guess she's all talk" he got out of the booth like table and picked up the brown hard girl careful. "humm what should I do? I forgot to get a room key" he asked himself, carrying his unknown daughter bridal style.

"Well that was partly my fault" the older vision of Yuki spoke laughing embarrassedly. But it was true. After seeing May, drew admittedly left with her to 'catch up'. "any since I volunteered nurse joy gave me a larger room so I can share if you like." she said her face brighting like Rodolph noise.

"Oh but what about Ash and the others" drew asked blushing also as he looked down finding his shoes very interesting.

"we split up a while ago so I'm by myself" May replied also finding the pail hospital walls entertaining.

"well if you insist" drew smirked breaking the awkwardness"I know how much you want to see my lovely sleeping face" he laugh seeing May start to fume "as if you conceded jerk! I'm only offering because of Yuki! If it was only you, you would have been kicked out already!" she shouted catching the eye of the center once again.

"umm,follow me" she blushed dragging Drew and the sleeping Yuki toward her room.

To be continued!~

* * *

Pinkblossom: sorry this chapter is so late. I recently managed to download a good word processor! So guess what...I'm back in business!!~ (insert clapping yeah!!~) your reviews really helped encorage me to continue this story so I will try and update faster but until then please soppot this story!~ thank you!!~

R&R~

Read and Review!~

thank you!~

P.S oh and for now on if there is a new title for ch 5 that means a new note! so that i won't get get your hopes up!~ R&R!~


	7. Chapter 7

Pinkblossom: sorry it's short! RXR

"mum, so warm" I mumbled feeling a loving heat surround my whole being. "Mommy..Daddy" I mumbled snuggling more into the soft object beside me. It was so soft, cozy, and warm.. almost like a puffcake* right out of the oven. Mum, just the thought of it makes me hungry.

Garblargar....

'...what was that!?! Puffcakes don't talk!?!'

hearing the noise my eyes shot open as I jumped as far as u could away from the unknown sound.

"huh? What is it?"

OH MY GOSH!

"PERVERT!" I shouted kicking the familiar figure off the bed and onto the nice hard wooden floor.. "what the hell!?!" the brown haired coordinator shouted popping up from the dusty floors.

"Get away from me you Pervert!!!" I shouted once again as I crawling over to the other side of the small twin sized bed. Whew I spotted Drew. "Oh my gosh!! you even tried to sleep with drew also!! you really are a perv!, wait no your an ji-chan!" I yelled pointing a finger toward her direction as I sat right beside my dads sleeping body, as if I were protecting it.

"Pervert!?" May gasped as her checked brightened in embarrassment "are you mental ill..!"

"No, I'm not you sick perverted OJI-SAN!" Yuki taunted loudly, while throwing the pillow that was at her side at the 16 year old brunette. glared at the small child may let out small growl that was filled with her growing anger. "oh you think you can get in to me that easily" May said with a waterfall of sarcasm. "Nope,,, but I bet this will" I giggled as I threw a larger and heaver pillow toward her. And just how I had expected she shout up and grabbed a pillow of her own.

...wait.. thats not a pillow!

A look of horror shout through my eyes as I let out a small squeal. There within the evil home wrecker's hand was non other then a hair brush.. not any hair brush, but a wood one.

I know I know, oh so scary! A tiny wooden hair brush, god save us! Am I right.

Well F.Y.I besides my awesomely toughness I have really fragile skin! So if you did the math right it would go something like this. My skin plus hard wood brush equals bi bruise! So in other words...duck.

And that is exactly what I had done, as the evil May flung her hair brush of doom toward inocent ol'me!

HA! You missed!" I shouted jumping up and pumped my fist in victory.

"ouch what the heck" I heard from behind me as I felt the bed sift a little, the only thing that came to my mine at the time was this......we are so screwed.

Drew's Pov

"HA! You missed" I heard Yuki scream as something cold and hard hit me on my forehead.

"what the heck" I shouted feeling the throbbing pain on my poor head. "It was Mays fault Drew!" Yuki shouted as I felt two hands on my chest. "was not! you lieing little brat!" mays voice shouted as the bed sifted slightly.

"was too-"

"it's ok" I interrupted Yuki as I laughed at the two bickering girls. "I'm fine.." I said as the two girls sighed in relief. "and, in more then one way" I smirked as May shoved a pillow onto my face and Yuki sat on me.

"Jerk" they said simultaneously...creepy.. I shuddered.

Removing the pillow off my face I looked at the two girls once again. "so whats up with all the violence so early in the morning?" I asked seeing them ready to pin the blame on one another.

"It was" I knew it. "and don't say it was her" I cut them off, flicking my awesome hair.

"but it was!" they both shouted. "sure, sure" I yawned "whatever" I sighed see the two girls glaring daggers at each other "come on you two!" I shouted making them jump a little. "just get changed" I ordered.

"why?"

"because its early, I'm hungry, and I don't wasn't to eat any more poke food*; so get up, get dress and I'll take you guys out-" and before I know it I was outside on my butt with the wooden door slammed on my gorgeous face. And all I knew was that I was going to have a very eventful day...

Pinkblossom" so here it is!! sorry its so short but I've been beet! I just had my finals so yeah here it is lol and I updated today because its my B-Day lol so RxR as my gift lol please and ty!~

Read and review!

*puff cake = Yuki' fav future snack

**Press the button you know you want to~**

**!**

**V**


	8. why?

Pinkblossom: i am soooo sorry for the supper late update and supper short chappy but must you know that i am back and i have found my insperation for this story once again!

please RXR~

read and review~

sorry for any spelling mistake~

_

* * *

_

Within the room~

Yuki's pov

I quickly shoved my daddy out of the room as I watched May slam the door. It was quite as both May and I shifted or head slowly toward the bathroom.

It was simple math. There was two girls, one bathroom, an we both didn't want to share.

We gave each other a quick glare and ran off to find our stuff. I lunged toward the large queen sized bed and lifted its bed skirt as I rummaged the stuff below.

Dam that women!

All her crap was stuff below and it covered almost ever thing in my view! _'how the hell can one person do so much __freak' in__ damage in one day!' _I thought as I silently cursed the other girl within the room. Pushing aside something random I felt around hoping to grab my bag.

Aaha! I found it!

Pulling it out I screamed. "WHAT THE HELL" there infrount of me was a red and white laced bra. "ew" I scrunched my face up in disguise. "oh thank you" I heard the daddy stealer said, as she grabbed the yuckyniss away from me. "I was looking for that" she said as she grabbed the rest of her stuff and raced toward the bathroom door. 'that witch!' I thought as I spotted my skitty bag in the corner of my eye.

"oww!" I cried fackingly as I rocked back and forth pretending to be in eminence pain. Closing my eyes I forced tears to emerge as I continued to cry.

"what happened!?" I heard May gasped as felt the ground shake as she walked over. Kneeling down she waved her arm franticly. _'puh, what kind of girl doesn't know how help a child'_

looking up I wiped my tears away. "sucker" I smirked as I quickly grabbed my bag and darted toward the bathroom. With a mad may running closely behind.

Rushing through the door I tried to shut it before she could enter.

To late.

"let me in you brat" she shouted pushing agents the little creak in the door, _'how dare she!' _

"no way!" I shouted back pissed off "I got her first you Wailord!" I shouted pushing the door again.

"Hay!! watch it!" I shouted as I saw my necklace bounce off my flat chest and almost got smashed by out little tug-the-door match. "that's my mom's and dad's!"

"Like I care!" she shouted still boiling over the wailord comment. I pushed the door once more. But of coarse with out one of my lovely comments. "c-ya Swinub"

The door almost closed before a large volcanic like voice erupted "I AM NOT FAT" she shouted as the door busted open as she ran n with her supplies.

"yes you are oinky!" I said as I grabbed my toothbrush from the sink. And started to rapidly brush them.

"well at least im not a little liar!" she countered as fome started to leak from her mouth from her toothpaste.

"ew! Your gross!" I shouted as I felt the saliva fhome splat onto my brunette bangs. "now I need an acid shower!" I said. While filling my cup with water. And rinsed my mouth.

Grabbing a random towel -May's- I wiped off the ickyness from my head "well good then me and drew can have a little quite time!" Monster May shouted back as I gasped.

"so you do like DADDY!" my eyes widen as I quickly covered my mouth. _'dammit! I wasn't suppose to say that"_

her toothbrush dropped into the sink as she turned to face me. "what?" she said almost unautoable, as she looked down at my golden heart necklace. "no...I mean yes..but no. but uh" and before I knew it she had ran out of the room in her pajamas.

_'I feel funny.'_

_'My heart suddenly hurts.'_

_'I should fell happy right.' _

_'But.'_

_'I cant help but cry. '_

I thought as I felt water suddenly run down my pale cheeks.

_'Why?'_

_

* * *

_

_Pinkblossom:_ thank you for reading and saying with this story! the next chapter will cantain what most of you are waiting for so be ready!~

please rXr please!~

love you lots PB~

**read and review ~**

**heres a short tour**

**now heres the end! you can help by clicking this!~**

**thank you!**

**!**

**!  
!**

**V**


End file.
